The Organization
by LastActionHero
Summary: Two years in the future, a new threat appears. R
1. Synopsis

Authors Note: Just want to apologize to all of you again. I know it's kind of crappy that I halted the progress of the first story, but I would really like to focus on this one. I do plan on finishing it though, so don't worry. In other news, I'm very excited about the release of The Chronicles of Riddick in June. Some of the old characters are supposed to return. Not saying who though....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or any of the characters. Only the characters I made-up.  
  
Synopsis:  
  
It has been two years since they crashed on that planet. Two years away from the pitch black world. Their escape had been a close one and only the strong had survived. The strong? Riddick was strong. As for the kid and the "Holy Man" they just had someone looking over them, even if it was Big Evil.  
  
Their journey off the planet had brought them to New Mecca. Riddick's original intentions were to leave Jack with Imam, but he had another thing coming. Imam would have been more than happy to take her in, but Jack didn't want that. After two long days of negotiating it had been decided. Jack would go with Riddick, but one slip up and she was back to the sand land.  
  
The arrangements had actually worked out quite well Riddick soon discovered. He was happy to learn of Jacks expert computer skills. She was able to get in and out of systems like it was child's play. This most certainly helped out a murderer on the run. Only one thing bothered him, how could a kid be this skilled? The thought soon left his mind as they continued on in their adventures  
  
The two had made their trips with little and almost no trouble. That would have been possible without them thinking he was dead. So now we reach the current time. As it was said before, it has been two year since that terrible day and we find our characters on a small slum planet.  
  
End.  
  
Authors note: Ok, this is just to sum up what has happened so far. Kind of short I know, but stay tuned for the first chapter my friends. 


	2. The Intruder

Authors Note: Hello again my loyal readers and I appreciate the reviews. Well as you can guess this is the first chapter. The last thing was just to sum it all up. I know it sort of follows the path of other PB fics, but what do you expect? So anyway, without further ranting from me lets begin.  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own PB or any of the characters.   
  
Intruder:  
  
Darkness. It clouded her senses and her mind. Where was she? That question came to her mind as she tried to find anything. In an instant her nose was flooded with the smell. She would never forget it, the blood; it was so distinct, like copper. Her eyes searched frantically for some source of light, none was found. Slowly she stepped forward, deeper and deeper into the darkness. After a minute of searching she was knocked flat on her back to the ground by something hard and cold. Then it came, their call. It was a terrible shrill sound that thundered through her ears.  
  
There was something different about it though. Another sound had been added to it, but what?  
  
She soon realized what it was. Her eyes snapped open to the sound of her own scream. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and her heart wanted to escape from her chest.  
  
"" was all that escaped her lips.  
  
The dreams were getting worse she thought as she sat up. Her gaze shifted to the clock.  
  
"It's only two!?" she said disgusted. That meant she would have to go back to sleep and unluckily enter the dreams again.  
  
Her eyes searched the room again as she searched for his scent.  
  
"He must be working a late one tonight." She said tiredly.  
  
That clearly meant he wasn't there. Riddick had taught her to use more than just her eyes to see. He thought it was essential for her to learn how to survive if she were to live with him. Plus if any Mercs were to try anything on her they would be in a world of pain.  
  
Slowly she rose from the make-shift bed in the corner of the bedroom/living area. Jack made her way into the "sorry excuse for a bathroom" as she called it. Looking up into the mirror she frowned taking her eyes away.  
  
"I must be going crazy." She thought aloud.  
  
Turning on the sink a small stream dripped from the faucet. She cupped her hand to catch the cool water. Slowly she brought her hands to her face letting the water hit it and wiped it away. Looking again she studied her face. She had changed a lot in the two years that had passed. Her features were soft and she had let her hair grow in, but still kept it short. The bangs were long enough to get in her eyes as she swatted them away. She turned to enter the other room as a thought entered her mind.  
  
Absentmindedly she entered the kitchen only to have her thought broken by the sound of a fight in the hall. There was a bang and the sound of someone collapsing. A sudden smell hit her. It wasn't blood this time, but it was him.  
  
"Rid....Riddick?" she shouted running to the door.  
  
She swung open the door only to meet a pair of silver eyes. Taking a step back she surveyed the scene. A body lay face down on the ground. He was still alive, she could hear his breathing. She then looked up to the menacing silver eyes.  
  
"Riddick, who is this?" she said taking in his comforting smell.  
  
It was mixed with alcohol and cigarettes. Probably the victim she thought.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked again worried.  
  
"Riddick" said the voice.  
  
"You mean..?" she suddenly lost the ability to speak.  
  
There was a laugh and the sound from a trigger. She winced as she felt a dart pierce her soft flesh. Tranquilizers, not even Riddick could battle them. Her eyes felt heavy as she began to stumble.  
  
"Who.....who are you?" she asked slowly.  
  
He laughed again as he watched the girls antics.  
  
Jack growled as she reached for her shiv. Clutched in her hand she slashed at the intruder. Which one was he again? The drugs were taking affect now and her vision was blurred. Taking a step back she fell. The last thing she saw were the silver eyes looming over her.  
  
End of Chap. 1  
  
Authors Note: So how is it so far? Yes or no? Should I continue? Well give me your feedback kids. 


End file.
